


Oswald and Jim Dig Deep on Valentine's Day

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Oswald and Jim are in bed after lovemaking and they have a deep conversation about their love.A one-off piece of fluff that may or may not make it into Oswald Takes the Bullet and Jim Bites It.  I can't seem to get them out of bed!





	Oswald and Jim Dig Deep on Valentine's Day

**Oswald and Jim Dig Deep on Valentine’s Day**

“When did you first realise that you loved me, Jim?”

Oswald’s eyes had that misted post-coital softness, and his voice that rich, husky quality that surfaced most strongly after lovemaking.

They were in bed - quelle surprise, as Oswald would say, as it was their favourite place to be.  Oswald was lying facing Jim, his head propped on his elbow, and his raven locks nicely messed up by their recent amorous activities.  Jim felt the love swoosh over him like warm summer rain.

“Ah, that’s a very deep question.”

“And one that needs an answer, Jim.”  Oswald smiled crookedly and blinked his long raven lashes provocatively.

“Well, Ozzy - I think the defining moment was when - well, was when….”  Jim faltered. Somehow he couldn’t go on. He suddenly had a lump in his throat, an obstruction that just wouldn’t swallow down.

“James,” Oswald prompted, more gently this time.  He reached out and stroked Jim’s arm lightly. “I apologise for putting you under such pressure.  This is hard for you, I can see.”

This concession enabled Jim to regain his voice.  He took a big breath in and expelled the air slowly.

“It’s ok, Oz.  I want to say it.  It was when you took that bullet for me.  And then lay there bleeding, gasping, looking up at me with those beautiful blue eyes.  I realized I didn't care what anyone thought - I just had to show you, to kiss you, to let you know that I really wouldn't allow you to die.  And then...and then, in the hospital, when I was waiting ...for that bullet to get removed from you. God, it was agony, that waiting. I knew then that if you came out of this, I’d not be able to resist asking you to stay with me forever.”  Jim breathed again, suddenly surprised at how easy it had been for the words to spill from his mouth once he’d started.

“And then, you said you loved me and I knew I had to show you I felt the same - even though I couldn’t use those actual words, I had to prove it to you.”

“And you did, Jim - you did.  And it was beautiful, the way you came out with your proposal just like that.  It almost took my breath away - my love. You made me so happy that day.” Oswald’s smile and dimples grew and his eyes shone like polished glass.

“You made me happy too - by being alive, by surviving. And by saying yes, of course!”  Jim smiled boyishly and Oswald looked coy.

“Well, James, do you want to know when I knew that I loved you?”

“Ok, Oz  - if you want to.”

“This is going to sound trite dear - but I’ll say it anyway, because it’s true, all the same.  I think I loved you as soon as I saw you, when you first encountered me, when I was Fish’s little nobody umbrella boy.  

There was something in your eyes, and your demeanour, that attracted me to you. And I saw how handsome you were too, of course.”  He giggled and bit his finger.

“Something in my eyes?  Hum. A little danger, I think Fish called it?  By the way - you were never a nobody!”

“Ha, a little danger, well, that is always attractive, James, don’t you agree?  Yes, maybe that was something to do with it. It excited me, I suppose. But there were other things too.  It’s like we had a connection right away. A bond, I suppose! I could feel it, it was tangible - well, to me, anyway.”

“And to me, although it took me longer to realise it.”

“Ah well, better late than never, right?  And - thanks for the compliment by the way.  About not being a nobody. That means a lot Jim, even after all this time.”

“Ah, that’s good.  Now you’re much more than somebody to me.”  Jim came forward and pecked Oswald’s lips. “Anyway - Happy Valentine’s Day, Mr Cobblepot.”

“And to you, Detective Gordon.”

 **  
**  



End file.
